Uniendo dos vidas por un bebé
by Starlight022
Summary: La vida de Serena iba de mal en peor,había perdido hasta su casa.¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que criar un bebé junto a un extraño Dios Griego?


**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan **fic** de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

"Uniendo dos vidas por un bebé"

**Summary:**La vida de Serena iba de mal en peor,había perdido hasta su casa.¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que criar un bebé junto a un extraño Dios Griego?

**Capitulo 1****:Luz**

_**SERENA POV**_

Esto iba de mal en peor.

Odiaba mi vida.

Desde niña fui la "_segunda_" mejor de la A me llovían.

Pero...

Otra cosa que detesto son los _peros_.Nunca traen nada bueno.

Pero estaba piedra en _mi _zapato.

Ella era no lo podía negar.

Tenía las mismas A que yo.

Pero...

Hay como aborrezco esto.

Pero ella era rica y yo de clase media,o sea,normal.

Me gradué.PERO ella fue la alumna honor.

Ya había realizado dos de mis tres expectativas:

1-Sacar notas _excelentes_

2-Graduarme.

Y la última que termino por destruirme...

3-Trabajar como secretaria en la más famosa empresa de negocios:The Corporation Chiba Shield.

Odio a su contratador personal eligío a la frívola y mandona de Jessica por encima de mí.

Cierto,que no tuvé el placer de verle la cara al presidente porque si no lo patearía.

Y eso no era todo...

Mis padres viven en Hong Kong y yo me mudé para Tokio hace una semana para cumplir mi tercer sueño.

Pero...

PERO justo el día que llegué me compré un enorme penhouse en una de las residencias más caras de Tokio.

Al llenar la aplicación puse en oficio que trabajaba para CIERTA empresa,incluso antes de la entrevista.

Pero...

Al no aceptarme y gastar los pocos ahorros que mis padres y yo sudamos con esfuerzo.

Hoy me encontraba en la en la calle.

Y eso no es todo.

Aquí va otra gran humillación para mi vida.

Logré conseguir un mísero empleo en un barrio era algo.

La tienda era de maletas de oficio era de enseñar las cosas buenas de estos.

Pero...

Llegó Jessica y con ella todo se fue al carajo.

Comenzó a restregarme lo maravilloso de su trabajo.Y que en menos de una semana ya se iba de viajes de negocios.

Patético.

Después con su estilo de "tengo todo el tiempo de joderte",eligío una maleta de facíl acceso.

Esa no le agradó.

A continuación lo que sucedío me hizo muy feliz pero acabó con mi único empleo.

Jessica me mandaba a escoger una y otra vez las mismas más altas que otras y lo peor de todo eran inmensas de grandes.

15 minutos después solté todo lo que por años había guardado.

-VETE A LA MIERDA-Tiré el gorro de empleada y me fue.

El orgullo duró pocos minutos.

Y ahora me encontraba caminando por las calles solitarios de Tokio con destino a la Central de Trenes que me llevaría a Hong Kong.

Lo de FRACASADA lo tenía escrito en la mente.¿Qué demonios le diría a mis padres?.Oh,ya sé.

Saben que papi y mami,¿Se acuerdan de Jessica?Pues fue la causante de que perdiera mi empleo y todo porque me hizo perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Eso sin contar con el suceso de la Empresa.

Mi vida era color rosa y con príncipes azules que me rescatan.

De repente las palabras desesperadas y agonizadas de una mujer me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Por favor,señorita,señor,llevense a mi hija.

La mujer tendría unos 30 años pero al estar demacrada,sucia,con ojos rojos y sin bañarse aparentaba unos 50 años.

La calle era solitaria y algo oscura debido a la puesta del sol.

-Por el amor de Dios,señorita tómela,salven la vida de mi bebé-La señora estaba llorando y se veía que dar a su bebé era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Sin proponerselo una lágrima rodó por mejilla.

-¿Pero porqué?.¿Es que no lo amas?-La voz más sexy,atractiva y aterciopelada se filtró por mis oídos.

Miré a mi lado y vi al Dios Griego más perfecto de la faz de la Tierra,de la historia y de todo el Universo.

-No diga eso por favor-Otro río de lágrimas surcó por su rostro-Es lo que más amo en el mundo,es por eso que hoy les entregó el tesoro más maravilloso que Dios me dio.

Besó la frente de su hijita mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por su rostro.

Empezó a hablar con ahogados sollozos:

-Usted,señorita se ve que es una buena persona al igual que el señ quiero que mi hijo muera o en el peor de los casos que lo envíen a un orfanato o que ellos lo críen para el mal.

-¿Ellos?Explíquese señé él.

-Gracias a mi atraparon a uno de los mafiosos más temerosos del país y ellos buscan a toda mi familia y ahora me quieren a mí,ellos no saben de la existencia de mi bebé.Sé que ustedes lo críaran muy bien,por favor.

Le dío un sonoro beso a su hizo,lo apretó contra su ío la vista y me lo dío en se echó a correr.

Al final de la calle,por donde había salido un carro negro frenó en brazos salieron por la ventanilla con un salieron disparadas cmo fuego derrumbando a la madre de esta criatura al suelo.

Las llantas del carro rechinaron huyendo rá más tardes todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

Hasta que mi ahora nuevo bebé rompío en llanto.

como si supiera el daño que le habían echo a su madre.

Lo apaché contra mi pecho y lloré silenciosamente con ellla.

Moví mis brazos a manera de balanceo para de conocerlo y ya existía una conexión maravillosa entre nosotros.

Se había convertido en la razón más bella para vivir y salir adelante.

-Vamos-Tomó mi mano y se echó a correr,obligandome a seguirlo.

-Espera-Me detuvé-¿Y su mamá?-Afortunadamente mi bebé se hallaba dormidito en mi brazo libre.

-Está muerta.

-¿Quuuééé?.No puede ser.¿Comó lo sabes?-Aferré a la criaturita mucho más a mí,como si con ese simple gesto pudiera protegerlo del dolor de perder a su madre.

-Mientras tú cuidabas a la bebé,yo fui a observar el estado de su hay que comprar muchas cosas y las tiendas cerrarán.

-Pero,su madre hay ...

-Mira,si nos quedamos allí comenzarán a rodearnos personas y nos acusarán de un crimen que no cometimos y no quiero someterme a un escándalo como ás de seguro que el bebé tendrá hambre.

Al oír esto último mi corazón saltó de alegría alimentaría a nuestro bebé.

-Si vamos-Reaunudamos la ligera carrera que en un carro demasiado lujoso y caro.

Llegamos a una de las tiendas para bebes más caras:Happy Baby(no se me ocurrio otro).La pieza más barata costaba más de 300 dólares.

La tienda estaba llena de diminutas ambiente era tierno y dulce.

Compramos todo tipo de cosas desde ropas hasta biberones en todos los colores y tamaños.

Todas las miradas se hallaban sobre nosotros y todas las bocas hablaban en torno a nosotros también.

Pero...

Por fin el pero era algo bueno.

Pero yo solo tenía atención para mi hijita.

* * *

**Agradezco a toda aquella persona que se tomó el tiempo para leer mi fic y también quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios de antemano.**

**Como verán aquí la actitud de Darien es muy parecida a la del anime pero ya cambiará.**

**Saludos =)**

**Starlight022**


End file.
